


because she loves him

by hexburn (thestormapproaches)



Series: because i love you - selfmade/nemesis AUs [2]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fem AU, Fem!Selfmade, Fluff, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Good Girlfriend Selfmade, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, Making Out, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, girl selfmade, it's ophelia not oskar!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25006093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestormapproaches/pseuds/hexburn
Summary: Tim stays up way too late playing soloQ, but Ophelia doesn't mind. It's just part of their nightly routine, like walking home together and kissing in the hallway and snuggling in bed.And, just like everything else about Tim, Ophelia loves it.
Relationships: Oskar "Selfmade" Boderek/Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek
Series: because i love you - selfmade/nemesis AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805503
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	because she loves him

**Author's Note:**

> a wee bit more of the straights!

Ophelia loves Tim so very much.

And that is the single and only reason she is up so late.

Tim likes to play soloQ - she and Jus always tease Tim for being so addicted, but his dedication is adorable and impressive, and, to be completely honest, it’s one of the things Ophelia loves most about Tim. He plays from the morning until late, late at night, and Ophelia does her best to stay awake while waiting for him to finish up. Her excuse is that he always forgets his keys and would get locked out of their flat if she didn’t walk home with him, but they and pretty much anyone else who knows them know it’s because Ophelia loves Tim and Tim loves Ophelia.

What Ophelia doesn’t love is having to snooze on the office sofa while Tim finishes up his last few games of the night. A gentle shaking on her shoulder wakes her up, and she blearily blinks at the disturbance.

“I’m in queue,” Tim says to her with the fond smile he hides from everyone else, “this will be my last game tonight.”

“More like this morning,” Ophelia grumbles, but she sits up a bit and scoots over to make enough room for Tim to sit beside her on the sofa, then glomps onto him with arms around his waist as soon as he joins her. They cuddle for a few minutes, long enough for Ophelia to fall asleep again with her head on Tim’s bony shoulder and his arms hugging her gently. 

Unfortunately, despite what she knows are Tim’s best efforts to let her keep napping, Ophelia wakes up when he slinks away to accept his popped queue. She sighs and readjusts on the sofa, resigning herself to another half-hour of staying in the office, at least.

She ends up sleeping through Tim’s entire game, by the sounds she can hear when she reawakens - Tim is talking with someone, probably Nick, about draft and lane states and how bad soloQ is, and so on and so forth. Ophelia mentally scoffs, but if Tim isn’t playing League then she can hug him and cuddle him and kiss him all she likes. Being affectionate in public doesn’t bother her at all, but it distracts Tim from playing, so she usually has to hold back during the day. Right now, though, there’s nothing of consequence going on. Ophelia walks up behind Tim’s chair and slings her arms around his neck, peppering kisses to the top of his head and letting her hair cascade down onto Tim’s shoulders.

“Hey, Ofi,” he murmurs to her, tilting his head up. 

She leans down and kisses him. “Hey, babe,” she says, interspersing it with another kiss. “Hey, Nick.”

“Hi Ophelia!” Nick chirps with a wave. “How’s it going?”

“Going good,” she says lightly. “Would be better if you let my boyfriend go so we can go home and do more interesting things.” She smirks at Nick for a brief moment, then rests her cheek against Tim’s and smiles as he smiles.

“Okay, uhh, you can stop that description right there,” Nick says, giggling as Tim squirms awkwardly.

“Eh, you seem like the kind of person who would like what we get up to in the bedroom,” Ophelia says nonchalantly, with a smirk as Tim squeaks, embarrassed, and his hands come up to hold hers..

“Opheliaaaaa,” he whines.

Nick just laughs. “Thanks for the, uh, invite, but I’ll pass,” he says between more giggles.

“Aw, you don’t even know what you’re missing out on! I’ve got this new pretty pink strap-on,” Ophelia drawls, and as Tim shrieks and buries his face in his hands, Nick bursts into hysterical laughter.

“Opheliaaaa!” Tim protests, blushing so red that it reaches even the tips of his ears.

“Oh my God,” Nick says, still laughing and wheezing, “Oh my God. Ophelia, you’re gonna kill Tim of embarrassment one day.”

“Ah, he’s cute when he’s all red-faced,” Ophelia cooes, leaning down even further to kiss Tim’s cheek and rest her head against Tim’s.

Tim doesn’t respond, too busy pouting and whining into his hands.

“Well, I’ll let you two go and do whatever,” Nick chuckles. “Bye Tim, bye Ophelia.”

“Bye,” Ophelia answers with a wave.

Tim manages to mumble a goodbye, and the call ends.

“You’re horrible,” Tim says with a half-smile as he leans up to kiss Ophelia again.

“You love it,” she teases right back, and Tim gives her the sweetest smile she’s ever seen a person wear. “Come on,” she says, grabbing Tim’s wrist by the sleeve and pulling it away from his mouse, “let’s go home.”

He nods, and she holds his hand while he puts on his shoes and makes sure the door will lock behind them. “Don’t forget your hat,” Tim reminds her.

Ophelia grabs the black snapback and pops it onto Tim’s head with a kiss to his cheek, then drags him out of the office and into the peaceful, quiet night.

The walk to their flat is short and sweet, especially with his hand in hers and his thumb brushing over the back of her hand every few steps, a cute little reminder of how much he loves her. Berlin nights can get cold, but Tim is always warm, or at least warm-ish, enough to keep Ophelia comfortable through the night. She grabs the snapback’s brim and draws Tim down for a kiss just before they go inside.

Tim’s lips are on hers again as soon as the door closes. They start out chaste and gentle, but their kiss grows deeper and sweeter and deliciously rougher as she nips him and he whines, looking oh so hot in her snapback with his hair a mess, his face flushed red and his mouth even redder. When they break apart, Ophelia almost drags Tim’s face back to hers, even though they’re nearly the same height, but he is just as eager to be kissed and touched and loved as she is to kiss and touch and love him, and he leans down to let her kiss him however she wants him.

“Your lips are really soft,” he mumbles shyly after a while longer of making out in their front hallway.

With a little giggle, Ophelia hums happily and kisses Tim again, and Tim sighs a cute little whoosh of breath when their lips finally separate again.

“Did you use the... the lip stuff?” he asks with that cute little curious look he gets when he’s confused.

“Lip scrub?” she says, filling in the blanks for him, smiling as he gives her a quick peck, too.

“Yeah, that.”

“Mmhmm,” Ophelia hums. She can’t stop the smile that breaks over her face as Tim keeps kissing her like he can’t get enough - it’s so sweet, so lovely, so adorable, so wonderful to be in love with a boyfriend so in love with her.

“Tastes nice,” Tim murmurs against her lips. The vibration tickles and makes her giggle, loving the feeling and the compliments. He kisses her again. “Vanilla?”

“Vanilla sugar,” she answers.

“ ‘S good.”

She chuckles as his lips dance with hers.

His hands run over her waist, still with a little bit of that same awkwardness he had when Ophelia first fell in love with him. His movements have smoothed out and gained confidence over time, though, and Ophelia loves to see it and feel it in Tim’s kisses, Tim’s hugs, Tim’s smiles and laughter when he’s around her. He hugs her close, now, holding her tight in his arms and hooking his chin over her shoulder for maximum warmth and comfort, and she hugs him back with a loving snicker and a hand petting through his hair. She gets a cute little hum as her reward, and Tim squeezes her even tighter.

“Hurry up and go shower,” she says, rolling her eyes and kissing all over his neck. Tim will get ticklish soon enough and have to break away if she keeps kissing him - and, just as according to plan, he lets go of her with a giggle and the most smitten smile. Ophelia can only drag it out of him at times like these, late at night, when there’s seemingly no one in the world but Tim and her. His eyes hardly ever leave her, now. It’s so endearing.

Except for when she’s tired, and he won’t go shower so they can finally sleep. She ends up taking matters into her own hands, crouching down a bit to squeeze him by the waist and throw him over her shoulder as he giggles and squirms and protests adorably. With a playful kiss to his hip, Ophelia carts Tim to the bathroom, dropping him almost onto the floor with little regard.

“Shower so I can cuddle you,” she demands. Still, she can’t keep herself from giggling while Tim clings to her for stability until she helps him stand up. Then Tim obeys with a kiss and a lovestruck grin. Ophelia rolls her eyes, but she patiently waits for Tim to finish up, and brushes her teeth and takes off her makeup and puts on pyjamas in the meantime. They’re not the fancy kind, the ones she puts on when she wants Tim to watch her every move, speechless and red-faced. Tonight she’d rather see him with his cute heart-eyes gaze and his little smitten smile, so she snags a shirt from Tim’s side of the closet, one of his super old ones, and pairs it with her favourite sweatpants, then flops onto the bed to wait for Tim to finally finish up in the shower.

Ophelia probably falls asleep at least for a little bit. The next thing she knows is Tim’s quiet footsteps at their bedroom door and a tiny hum as Tim sees her, then carefully closes the door, trying to be near-silent.

“You know I’m not asleep yet, right?” she asks into the past-midnight stillness while Tim turns on a box fan for ambient noise.

She can hear him startle - he gives a little gasp, a cute noise that just contributes even further to her love for him and how adorable, how sweet, how cute and charming he is. “Well, I knew you were tired, so I didn’t wanna bother you,” he says, settling into the bed next to her and cuddling into her arms, though she regretfully has to push him away.

“Gotta put my hair in a bun quick,” she explains, tucking it into a loose mess at the base of her neck. Tim watches her with a little smile, his arms resting at his side, ready to hug her close, and Ophelia gives him a quick forehead kiss as she adjusts her hair. “ ‘kay,” Ophelia murmurs once she’s done, “come here.”

Tim is wearing her shirt, Ophelia notices as he hugs her and tucks his face into her collarbones. At least she thinks its her shirt, or it was originally. They share most of their hoodies and Fnatic shirts now, though, so maybe it was actually his and Ophelia has just stolen it so often it seems like hers now. It doesn’t matter much, though. He still looks adorable in it, and Ophelia cradles her beloved boyfriend to her chest with so much happiness, she feels like she could soar. She sinks deeper into a cloud of soft blankets and pillows and Tim’s fluffy hair and lets sleep wind its way through her mind.

“Goodnight, love you, Ofi,” Tim murmurs gently just before she’s entirely asleep. He pops his head up to press a kiss to her cheek.

“Love you too, cutie,” Ophelia answers with a sleepy smirk. “Sweet dreams.”

Admittedly, Ophelia chuckles at her own teasing, but Tim does too. As the night deepens, Tim snuggles into her embrace, and Ophelia’s dreams are full of Tim’s beautiful smile and warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> this series will have f!selfmade/f!nemesis and m!selfmade/m!nemesis still, so stay tuned! ^^
> 
> and let me know what you thought of ophelia! the faceapp twitter pics have been very inspiring


End file.
